Ginny's Room
by Moon Spinner
Summary: Finally it is revealed! What lies behind the door to Ginny's room! And what happens when the guys find out?!
1. Discover the Wonder

****

Ginny's Room

In awed splendor Ginny stepped back from her newly decorated wall. It was a **masterpiece.** Since her first glance at the train station she had known. Yes, Harry would be the only one for her. She flattened a small corner, perfecting the mosaic. 

On her wall, in living color, pictures of Harry, Harry's dorm, Harry's stuff, and anything that remotely had to do with him, created a 10 foot mosaic of his profile on her wall. 

Under it, in handmade display cases were some odd trinkets of his like: a toothbrush, a piece of thread from his robes, sulfer from his cauldron, tape from his glasses, a twig from his firebolt, and several parchments of paper. He had done some schoolwork on them, and professor flitwick had let her keep them. 

Next to it, her bed was covered in pillows made from material from old clothes and such. There was velvety red one she liked the best. Oliver wood had let her have one of Harry's old quidditch robes, since they had been getting new ones for the 4th year. Next to it, some blue tie-dye boxers that she had stuffed and sewn up to make a pillow, and one banner that said the gryffindors had wrapped him up in during a celebration. When he had taken it off to go to his dorm, Ginny had caught it. On a stand were several of hedwigs feathers that Ginny had collected to create a replica. It was quite good.

Ginny sat back on her bed, and looked around her room, hugging the scarlet pillow. _Oh if he just knew how much I like him!_ She thought to herself,_ he'd be so surprised! I wonder what he'd do?…_ she amused herself for a while pondering this. _No best he doesn't know._

Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs,**"Ginny! Boys! Breakfast! Harry, don't forget we need to stop for you too! We'll be leaving for diagon alley shortly! Do you have your lists?" **putting the pillow back in place she headed down stairs...forgetting to lock the door. This, moments later was discovered by the group of boys coming down the stairs…

Sorry it was so short! This **Will **be continued…


	2. Dwell in the Chaos

****

Ginny's Room- part 2

Authors note: You will _NOT_ get this unless you read the first part okay? And to those of you who think this is insanely obsessive, well some of this is based on fact, (though slightly exaggerated.) 

__

Back to the story: Ginny has just gone downstairs from her obsessive room, and the boys find the door open…

****

"Oi! Fred! Look at this!" George gestured to the slightly open door to Ginny's room. **"She's always got it locked…"** twisting the knob the door swung open. In frozen terror every boy was rooted to the spot. Ron slapped his hand over Harry's eyes. Fred and George broke into horrified, identical screams.**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"_**

Rons hand was still over Harry's eyes, and still in shuddering fright, Harry took Rons hand away and stared. It was a shrine, no a temple, no a civilization of organized Harry worship! Staggering forward they entered. Their footsteps padded dimly on the red carpet. 

For in front of them lay a fortress of nothing but Harry. Harry choked out a whispered, _"That's where it went…"_

Fred and George looked as though the walls were made of gold. **"We never…in our wildest dreams…" **The twins started, but paused. This, this site, was not capable of description. It was beautiful, yet terrifying all at the same time. Harry had no idea what to say, no idea at all. His mind had gone amazingly blank. There was no present reaction he felt he should do, no concept of an action he should take. He stopped at the fake Hedwig, and touched the white feathers, suddenly realizing that she hadn't stolen his bird, just some feathers. It had looked so real…Ron looked dizzy. He staggered backwards and he landed on a bed. Normal at first sight, and then…**"uugh! Yubrxrs! Mucntblevit!!!" **He couldn't seem to get the words right. Harry, still gazing around him, approached Ron, and his eyes fell to the oddly shaped, tye-dye pillow in his hands. Harry suddenly realized what it was."**Hey…I liked those ones…" ** he said thickly. All the boys heard footsteps on the stairs. It was Ginny. She had heard the screams. Mrs. Weasley had sent her up to see when the boys were coming down. Seeing the open door she ran into the room, dreading what she might find…and there it was. Ron, with the boxer/pillow in his hands, harry looking rather green, Fred and George looking as if Snape had fallen off a tall building, and all of them now looking at her, the twins with evil grins. She started back down the stairs, tried, but didn't get past the door. Fred and George pulled her back and set her on a chair labeled, 

"Potter specimen: dorm chair, third year." She struggled to get up, but the twins held pinned her shoulders against the back. **"Talk, explain, info…now."** Ginny looked at fred to George, then Ron, and finally Harry. He looked at her and her face went from shock white, to beet red. She looked away. **"explain what?"** she asked innocently, trying not to look at the large collection of rocks Harry had stepped on, on the other side of the room.

A tiny, squeeky voice, hardly audible, made it through the scowling silence, "_I'm going to get some air…uhu…yea…okaaaaay."_ He left. The twins set drilling eyes on Ginny. She squirmed, and started quite suddenly, "**Well you know me, once I start something, just have to keep going, make it better than the day before…and you know…he's such a wonderful person why wouldn't I be this…attached?" **George added, "**more like obsessed!"** Ron piped up from the bed, **"consumed!"** Fred looked her in the eye, **"completely…hilarious!!!!"** fred seemed to be taking this as some sort of clever joke. George soon started in. Their laughter echoed down the stairs to where Harry was twiddling his thumbs while talking to Mrs. Weasley in low voices.

Ron seemed startled, and gave a hesitant grin, but it soon faded. Fred and George seemed to have gone out of control. They cackled and roared with laughter. Ginny looked quite frightened indeed while sinking lower into her chair. 

Ron bolted from the room, and Fred and George calmed down instantly. They looked her severly in the face, and said, **" Look Ginny, we'll take care of it. Don't worry about what Harry will do. Don't mention anything to anybody. We are trained professionals…well actually we aren't but we've go an idea." **Ginny nodded desperatly and they started in on a plan. Harry's sanity was at risk.

****

Will be continued soon!


	3. Then run away in screaming terror...

****

Ginny's room!!! Part three!!! The end! I am done!!! 

Authors note: Uh, I really don't expect much out of this because I have no idea what is going to happen. I'm stalling right now. I'm just finishing it so people who want me to finish it can sleep soundly knowing that harry will be okay. Oh and don't screw me for spellcheck, and grammar, sorry but I was just working on getting it posted, not making it politically correct.

__

REALLY READ THE FIRST TWO! THEY AREN'T THAT LONG! YOU WON'T GET SOME JOKES IN HERE IF YOU DON'T!!! (but for those of you who insist on being stupid and reading the last part first…) 

A quick update:Ginny is obsessed. Her room is a bit extreme. The guys have found it. Harry is downstairs muttering quiet nothings, and ron is in shock (not literally) Ginny's only hope is gred and forge. (fred and george to those of you who are stupid enough to say I got their names wrong) okay back to the story.

Fred and George were looking at her with sardonic grins. She was scared, because…well because… oh you know them! She had no other choice though. She looked up. Harry was in the doorway. The twins turned to look at him. Harry didn't let his eyes wander to the tower made from melted glasses he had drank out of to his left. He just looked at Ginny with a weird, spacey, out of it glint in his eyes. He smiled, but it wasn't reassuring. No it was more like an empty gaze, childish and oblivious. He pointed a finger to the wall he was facing. **"hehe…you got my toothbrush……!"** He grinned again, and collapsed on the floor. He was knocked out solid. 

Gred and forge looked at each other dragged him to the bed, put him on it, and hastily said to Ginny "**Gotta hurry!"** before running out of the room.

__

Time passes…various what not is used to get harry to wake up but nothing works, even a kiss from a fair maiden…which ginny volunteered for. They call Hermione over, who performs some extravagant spells.

Finally! Harry dully opens his eyes. Everyone intakes a breath, but he doesn't talk. Only turns his head to a pillow tied with some shoelaces he recognized. So he's pretty much acting like…a slug…when it's not crawling around.

The twins are seen in the doorway. **"Harry! Someones here to see you!" **A pale blonde boy walks through the doorway and exclaims with a mocking voice, **"Potter! Haha! You fainted?!"**

He soon goes into a re-enactment of Harry stepping into the room, looking around terrified and collapsing into a swooning fit. **"honestly potter, it's just a bedroom!"** He sneers as he looks around the shabby walls, And does look a bit impressed with our little red-headed stalker.** "Even in my distaste for this…family, I had to come talk to you in person. And Potter! Ha! Our school celebrity! Not so high on your throne now!"** He does yet another fake faint while sighing wistfully.** "yes well its all right if you're a bit thin blooded. With your mother being a muggle and all…"**

Harry cocked his head up an inch. And opened an eye. Malfoy didn't notice and continued, **"Of course granger here is even worse! A full mud-blood."** Hermione shifted, but all eyes, (except Draco's) where watching Harry. **"Well potter, I must say, I DO feel a bit out of place in here."** He eyes some "I love Harry" posters one the wall,** "but goodness knows I didn't faint! Hahaha!" **And yet he does an impression of harry collapsing, not noticing how OLD the whole joke is getting. He then spotted Ginny, **"You know potter, she DOES have red hair. Didn't your mother? Awful color, like it do you? Yes that's right. Like father, like son. No wonder you're so stupid."**"Harry gripped the tie dye pillow in his fists….** "Say!… Maybe you'll marry GINNY!"**

With that, harry stuffed the pillow in Dracos mouth and charged him. Draco, distracted by what exactly the pillow was, paused, giving harry enough time to grab Hermiones wand and perform a spell, **_"noctiwalldrigo!!!"_** Every poster with all the "potter for president, and I love Harry slogans plastered themselves all over malfoy. He writhed, and finding he could not get them off, ran from the house.

From behind him, Harry felt someone pat his shoulder. **"knew it would work. Dumb bloke can't ever keep his mouth shut."** With the posters gone harry was feeling a bit better. As he went to go out the door he sent a wink towards Ginny, and she blushed. Soon everyone had left…except Hermione. **"you know Ginny…do you think I could borrow some of this?"**


End file.
